


Honest Emotions

by Deity_Emi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drama & Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deity_Emi/pseuds/Deity_Emi
Summary: One song changes the world of two people together.They may be different years apart, but their honest feelings are as strong as their thoughts.--Tsukinaga Leo tribute, he finally became my favorite character <3I love the other three redheads too, though.





	Honest Emotions

Even a journalist has her own free time.  
  
It was that one particular day in summer, Kirisaki Yuuko had lots of good stuff to do - all her tasks at school were already done ahead of time, and now she can finally relax, like any regular student would.  
  
Her definition of relax was kind of different from anyone, though...she found herself dallying around the music studio close to her home.  
  
While she may be a journalist, she loves to sing. Yuuko did not want to dance but her voice more than enough. To say she was talented is a great understatement. When one hears her sing, they would feel refreshed.  
  
Lots of her friends have tried to drag her to dancing lessons and she utterly refused. She'd rather be in the school choir, if not for her busybody.  
  
She goes on that studio every summer to practice her singing, since she couldn't do them during her school days. Yuuko wanted to be at the beach, too, but singing was more important than having a tan.  
  
The sun was that not high yet, Yuuko made her way to the said studio - she rented that very studio for her singing practice.  
  
While she sang she would play the piano, and shop owners from across the street and beside the studio would hear her amazing voice, and compliment her afterward. Kids would also sometimes come watch her play and sing and then they, if they knew the song, would sing along.  
  
Sitting lonesome in the middle of the large studio was a black grand piano, Yuuko's favorite instrument. This was the instrument she felt really comfortable with, having no trouble singing while she brushed her hands gently on the keys. She would have wanted to learn to play violin or viola, but it would be difficult to sing along.  
  
"Not that I missed the piano since school was only for a short period of time, but it felt like a while," Yuuko muttered to herself, opening the case that covered the keys. As the only person using it, Yuuko devoted to taking care of it, cleaning it every time she went there and before she starts her practice.  
  
This time it looked clean, so she passed from the idea.  
  
Yuuko had a bag with her containing compositions and music sheets she found over at the Internet. She took them out one by one and placed them at the sheet holder above the keys. The sheets looked a bit complicated to read but for Yuuko, this was a mere breeze.  
  
There was one particular music sheet she really loved (because she tried to hum the melody), and it was titled "Honest Emotions". The lyrics were also sweet and lovely, as if it was a love confession of some sort. However, the person who wrote said sheet was anonymous. There was no name written on it.  
  
It was beautifully written, why would the composer leave their name out of this? It seemed like the composer only posted this ahead of time but decided not to reveal themselves. Understandable, as most composers really don't like being pestered for their work.  
  
Still, it would have been better if this composer had attention, their work was just as good as historical composers were.  
  
And without wasting any moment, Yuuko slowly started to play the notes written down on the sheet as her sweet voice echoed throughout the studio, singling the lyrics of the song.  
  
\--  
  
When she was finished, there was an air of relief surrounding her. Like a heavy burden was released from her being. Alongside that, a random clapping came from the door. Yuuko gasps and hurriedly puts back the music sheet inside her bag.  
  
"That was _reeeally_ great!! The song...the song! It was full of feelings! I wish I can write a song like that!!" A boyish voice came from the door, then it opened after a few moments. A redhaired boy with green eyes came rushing in, and he was dressed in a light blue coat, white polo shirt, a black necktie and dark blue checkered pants. Then a logo of Yumenosaki Academy from the coat...a student!!  
  
"I...I didn't write the song, though, I only...sang it..." Yuuko was still stunned at the boy's enthusiasm. This boy was not ordinary, she thought. He was interesting, yet she felt he was...also amazing. Being a student at that idol academy, of course someone like him would be amazing.  
  
"I know, but...!! The feelings of this song and your voice...they compel me to write! Write something good! It's giving me inspiration!" He added more, stopped for a moment then laughed in embarrassment. "Ah, looks like I forgot my notebook and pen! But no worries, I will remember it!"  
  
Yuuko blinks, but the boy flashed a wide grin. "Did I scare you?"  
  
She shook her head. "N-No, not at all! I wanted to ask some stuff but I thought I'd let you finish talking first."  
  
"Ask away! I wanna hear what you wanna say!" He beamed.  
  
"S-So you're a writer? A composer?" Yuuko's curiosity had started to become big. The redhead blinks once, twice at her then smiles. "Yeah, but I only compose for fun! Whatever comes up in my head I immediately write them down so I'll be able to present them somwehere."  
  
"T-Then did you...compose this song?" She finally asked, even though she didn't expect any positive answer from the young man.  
  
"I heard the song before I went in, and I happened to only pass by this studio when I heard your beautiful voice. But no, that's not my work! I rarely share my work to other people, and most of my work is limited to the Academy!" He replied in such an enthusiastic tone, proud of his stuff, like a real composer would be.  
  
"It's not you, huh..." There was a hint of disappointment from Yuuko's eyes, to which the young man became shocked for a bit. "You wanted to know who composed that song, maybe I can help! Maybe it's someone I know, or someone from the Academy!"  
  
"E-Eh, but I don't want to trouble you! W...We only met today, I...I'm only a stranger!" Yuuko sighs.  
  
"It's really fine! I'll do anything for music, really - plus you're talented! I want to hear you sing more, so that's why I'm going to look for that composer!" He nods triumphantly. His enthusiasm was really contagious and Yuuko can't help but laugh. When she did, the young man felt a sense of victory.  
  
"By the way, I'm Tsukinaga Leo! I'm an idol, but I spend most of my time working on stuff I really love! There are so many things in this world that needs to be discovered! Like those aliens~~ Uchuu~~" Leo cheerfully introduces himself, and that cute sound he made at the end made her smile.  
  
Yuuko gathers her composure and introduces herself in return. "I'm Kirisaki Yuuko, a college student. I-I hope that doesn't surprise you, my singing is purely for my own enjoyment."  
  
"I don't mind! Whether you sing for enjoyment or because you're a professional, I don't mind! I want more people to sing and have inspiration. Yuuko-tan, you're very interesting! Really, really interesting! I wish I can sing and talk with you more!" He was really bright and cheerful, too good for words. It was hard to believe Leo was a professional idol, but he certainly fit the part.  
  
"Thanks, Leo-kun. I really appreciate your words...and I'm glad you're here! It's my first time to actually..hear a compliment about my voice..." Yuuko vainly tries to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"A very wonderful voice needs a good piece! I'll bring some the next time we meet!" He replies, assuring her.  
  
\--  
  
They continued to meet everyday for two weeks, getting to know each other more. Leo brought his works with him as he promised, and Yuuko joyfully sang them all, with him sometimes playing the piano. Sometimes Yuuko both sang and played while Leo danced. He did say he was excellent in dancing (and she slightly envied him for that).  
  
There were also times they doted on each other, due to their similar interests. They exchanged phone numbers to keep in contact.  
  
But a few days after that, he did not come back.  
  
Yuuko still visited the studio a lot, still singing the same song, in hopes of catching his attention. Yet there was nothing, not even a call from him by the door, or from the phone...like he just completely disappeared.  
  
In her worry, she instead dialed his number, only to be answered by the operator that the number was busy. Either Leo was busy with his creations, or is sleeping. Yuuko avoided thinking any negative things.  
  
Right that moment she wanted to see him, wherever he may be. She had no idea where he lived, and since he wanders about the studio's area she concluded that he went there because he was led there. She didn't know who Leo's friends were, or classmates, or any close acquaintances. Fans not included, of course.  
  
"Come on, Leo-kun...please pick up...!!" Yuuko, who has been dialing his number for more than five times now, prayed. It continued to ring, and then-  
  
"...Yuuko-tan?"  
  
Leo's voice came through. He sounded...sad? And a bit depressed. When he called her, he wasn't like this. He was always energetic.  
  
Yuuko heaves a deep sigh, but the worry deep inside her never left. "L-Leo-kun!! I..I'm glad I got through..! What happened? You haven't been...visiting lately, and kept avoiding my calls..."  
  
His voice was dry. "I'm sorry, I didn't...want to worry you more. I'm just here at the condo near the Academy..."  
  
"This is worrying me because you haven't showed up for days. Can you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help..."  
  
"N-No, I can...I can handle this on my own..."  
  
"Please...! I will do whatever I can just to see you back to your usual self. I don't want to see you crying, or sad, or disappointed, or-"  
  
"Yuuko-tan, what...what am I to you? To be going great lengths for me..."  
  
That question shook Yuuko's entire being. Indeed, what was Leo to her? He was a friend, a friend who had similar tastes and talents as her. And they became close because he wanted to hear her sing. Was that it?  
  
"W..What kind of a question is that, Leo-kun...? Wasn't I your inspiration? My voice was your strength..." Yuuko was holding back her tears. It hurt her to hear him ask that, but it was the truth - what was him to her, really? They only just met. Only a few things happened.  
  
"...."  
  
"Leo-kun...?"  
  
"...If you're planning to visit me, please don't, Yuuko-tan. I...I don't want you to see me like this."  
  
"But-"  
  
" _Please._ "  
  
And the call gets cut off.  
  
Yuuko stood there stunned. Her phone dropped to the floor, and tears fell down from her cheeks. She couldn't bear to move one single bit, she felt rejected by him. Maybe this was it. Their interactions and their friendship was only temporary. There was nothing more to expect from that-  
  
-and that was where she thought wrong.  
  
She bawled in front of the piano, in front of the music piece she always sang. Yuuko desperately wiped her tears but they kept coming. Endless, never-ending. It felt painful. Her wails bounced off the empty halls of the studio illuminated by the sunset.  
  
"I'm such an idiot," She muttered. "Why is it so painful? Why does it hurt me so much? We were only friends. We were never..."  
  
"Never..."  
  
She kept repeating that, and she remembered the times where Leo would care about her condition, whether she was well enough to sing; when she was exhausted from the singing he would sit beside her on the piano chair and let her lean her head on his shoulder, while he played. He even sang one song for her! He was sweet, and he always looked out for her.  
  
She denied that she grew to like him so much, but the pain of being rejected to see him stings like poison.  
  
Yuuko liked him.  
  
No, that wasn't it.  
  
Kirisaki Yuuko fell in love with the young man named Tsukinaga Leo.  
  
\---  
  
Inside his room at the condominium, Tsukinaga Leo tucked himself further underneath the sheets, only wearing his pants, and his expression in a depressed state. His usual energy and enthusiasm were gone from him. His focus was also lost.  
  
But he regretted what he had said to Yuuko over the phone. He had buried his face against his pillow deeply. He didn't mean what he said. He felt a bit of joy that she worried for him and she wanted to see him, but seeing him in that state? He was afraid.  
  
Though, that wasn't the reason why he was so depressed.  
  
Leo continued to move and shift about on the bed, restless, thinking of so many things, confused and unsure of what needs to be done. Memories and voices echoed inside his head.  
  
" _You're so worthless. Even the entire Knights, your own unit, loathes you._ "  
  
" _You don't deserve to be their King._ "  
  
" _Your compositions are just as bad, too! You are not a real idol!_ "  
  
He screamed for the voices to stop, and he started to cry. His face was once again buried on the pillow, trying to forget all those words he had heard on school that very day, from a fellow idol named Tenshouin Eichi. Eichi was so tired of Leo's antics that he had to break him - it was too easy.  
  
For Eichi it was victory, for Leo it was a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Stop, stop, just stop! Eichi, you damned...!" Leo growled, his emotions mixed with pure anger and despair from being broken. He was punching his pillow in pure rage. He wanted to hurt Eichi for saying those things to him. "Just get out already!" He screamed again, putting one last punch on the bed.  
  
Silence follows, and a doorbell after.  
  
Leo sat up in hurry, his eyes VERY shocked. He didn't give anyone his full address except his own fellow members from Knights, so what was that bell?! Tsukasa, Izumi, Ritsu and Arashi might have visited him, maybe? But he doesn't want to see them either...  
  
The doorbell went on ringing.  
  
"Just...a moment," Leo was slightly mad at this, and he replied in a somehow low tone. He stood from the bed slowly, fixing his messed up hair for a short while then heading for the door. His entire condo room was so organized, that those who knew Leo personally wouldn't think this was his room.  
  
Before his hand could ever touch the doorknob...  
  
"Leo-kun, it's me, Yuuko."  
  
He froze, then grits his teeth. "I...I told you to not come...!"  
  
Her voice was soft, only the door was separating them now. "I had to. Because I wanted to see you."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I'm your...friend."  
  
Leo blinked at the pause from her response, then ignored it seconds later. Even though he was still mad, he still reached for the doorknob and slightly opened it, pulling the door back. And he was greeted by a crying Yuuko, who stood there forcing a smile at him. "I know you'd open the door," She giggled.  
  
"I never thought you'd be this stubborn, honestly. But I don't mind since it's you," The redhead scratched his head shyly, a bit embarrassed, not able to find the words he needed to say. He was both thankful and mad. Leo then realizes he had no shirt on and he had a guest, he freaks out.  
  
He immediately runs back to his room, much to Yuuko's surprise.  
  
"I...I'll just get something to wear!! Y..You can stay in the living room, I'll go there in a moment!" His voice called out from his own room, so loud~ He was that loud when he was still his usual self before.  
  
Yuuko then did as he said - waiting quietly and patiently in the living room, sitting down on the sofa. The elegance of his condominium unit left her in awe. Leo was a rich man, there was no doubt he'd be able to afford a room this grand. And maybe using his funds as an idol, he was able to redesign it to his taste.  
  
He had a grand piano at the back of the room.  
  
She wanted to check it out but not until Leo has returned. And indeed he did - he was now wearing a buttoned white polo, maybe the one from his uniform, and his pants from before. His hair was lightly unkempt but tied in a low ponytail. He sat down beside her, his green eyes not wanting to look at her presence.  
  
Not wanting to feel awkward, Yuuko starts talking. "I...I was really worried about you. Because you were always so happy and really enthusiastic. When I called you, and you replied in a different tone, that made me worry more. Was it bad that I should worry...?"  
  
"I...It's not bad, it's just...I don't want to drag other people, especially those important to me, to my own problems. If I say I can handle it, I...definitely can," Leo's voice remained the same as before, not cheery and optimistic but that of a lonely man.  
  
"Let me worry about you. I'm one of those important people, right? I want you to tell me what happened," Yuuko asked him, and even if she was hesitant, she held his shoulder. The redhead felt her touch - it was very, very warm.  
  
He held it back, but his face was away from her gaze. In fact, he was flustered. "Someone from the school called me useless...and it broke me. I lost all of my focus from that day onward. My inspiration, my talent to write...I couldn't bring them back."  
  
"Why did they do that?"  
  
"Because they were mad at me for messing with them."  
  
Yuuko sighs and laughs softly. "But you were only being yourself. If they handled that more properly, things would have been for the better. That person, definitely needs a beating from your friends, and from me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"...Yuuko-tan, you're really kind...no, not really, VERY. Somewhere in my mind I always thought I'm lucky to have you..." Leo mutters, and slightly turns his face in front. Yuuko could see the faint blush on his cheek and his emerald eyes gleaming.  
  
The brunette realized she was doing the right thing now, and he was slowly warming up. She did not waste her chances. She leaned on his shoulder, like she always did to him before. He was surprised, but somehow he expected she would do that. "Do you want me to sing for you, Leo-kun?"  
  
"Just call me Leo..."  
  
"Then you call me Yuuko in return."  
  
Leo's brow furrows. "That's..." He paused, the blush on his cheeks still growing. "...All right."  
  
And the one Yuuko sang was an acapella version of "Honest Emotions" - Leo felt himself in the position of that song, telling his truest feelings...but this time, it was in reverse, his friend was the one doing it for him, and in such a sweet voice, too.  
  
His _friend_...  
  
He slightly turned away from her again. "You know what, Yuuko...? That song you always sang and played back in the music studio...? I...I wrote that. I never thought someone would be able to post it online, maybe someone from Knights did that...but it makes me happy, because I met you..."  
  
"While I always cheered you up, your singing was the only thing that I had lived for...hearing it everyday was like magic, out of this world. An amazing feeling." Leo wanted to go on, but the embarrassment had already caught to him.  
  
Yuuko stopped singing and said, "I knew it was you."  
  
"Eh...?"  
  
"You knew the song the moment you heard me sing inside the studio, right? And you pretended you didn't know, so you want to make me curious. At that moment I already realized it was you. Not only because you mentioned you were a composer, but also because it feels like...you knew I would be there."  
  
She had a feeling Leo was hiding a lot more stuff from her, but she didn't demand them from him. She waited for his explanation.  
  
Leo then pushes her back from leaning on his shoulder, and he faced her with an adamant expression, his hands on her shoulders holding her firmly. Yuuko became flustered for a bit.  
  
"About that...I knew you'd be there...well, I...I've been seeing you in my dreams before. I'm not sure why or how, but my dream told me that you would be the one for me...the one that can bring inspiration to me. Looks like my dream was right...?"  
  
Yuuko smiles. "What do you think...? Was I really the one for you? If you ask me, I've realized it when you suddenly rejected me a while ago....you visited me because you knew you would meet me there, and tried to deny answering the questions I threw at you. You made me curious about you, and now..."  
  
She held his one hand and placed it against her face. "...Now, I've fallen for you."  
  
Leo's expression gradually changed - from adamant to pure surprise, and then went straight to relief. He lets out a smile - a smile that was filled with love, because Yuuko finally confessed to him, it was now all right for him to show his truest feelings. That smile had made the young woman melt as she looked at him.  
  
"Yuuko, the dream was right. You're the one for me. I can't have it other way - it only has to be you..." He leaned closer to her face, his voice a whisper against her lips- "It only has to be you, the girl...the woman that only I can love."  
  
His confession made her melt just as twice.  
  
"Leo..."  
  
He didn't let her speak any more.  
  
Leo lets his lips slowly touch hers, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her so slowly - she could feel all of his kept emotions in that one kiss. His hair brushed against her face, giving her more kisses one after the other, before kissing her fully once more. He did this for a little while, Yuuko feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach every time, until that one last kiss was suddenly a bit out of control - he was probing his tongue against her lips. She was hesitant at first but finally allows him - he had kissed her passionately, roughly...he was so lost in what he was doing until they almost ran out of breath and impatiently pulled away.  
  
"S...Sorry, that was too much. T...That's how I really feel for you! I...I hope it was okay!" He said shyly, rather not amused by his own shyness.  
  
Yuuko laughs again, then pecked his cheek lightly. "It was okay...err, I mean, you kiss really well. It made me feel better...and a bit giddy."  
  
Both of them had really red cheeks right after that, but they laughed it off. Leo pulls Yuuko into his arms, hugging her tightly, burying his face against her brown locks, against her neck, enjoying the scent of her presence there with him.  
  
"I'm so glad...so happy! Even if it may take a while for my inspiration to return, you'll help me out, won't you? We'll find inspiration together!" He chuckles against her hair, and Yuuko nods, returning his hug.  
  
"Of course, with the man I love, there is nothing we can't overcome. But how will you...tell your fellow Knights about me...?"  
  
"I'll deal with that, I'm sure they'll understand - and probably be really happy because someone 'eccentric' as me finally had a girlfriend. Geez, those Knights can't take a break, can they?" Leo complained, and Yuuko smiled at this, giggling at his words. "They'd be astonished."  
  
"Astonished to have such a kind, cute and talented girl with me?"  
  
"You bet. They even might become jealous of you."  
  
"...That's not my problem already." He pulls from their hug and kisses her forehead.  
  
Music can bring two hearts together, indeed.  
-end


End file.
